With the improvements in electronic science and technology, mobile electronic devices, such as notebook computers, are becoming increasingly sophisticated. Notebooks are convenient, portable, lightweight devices capable of processing a large number of digital data and are popular to the general public.
Since notebook computers are portable and powerful computation devices, notebook computers have become a necessity for most businessmen. In addition, to conveniently carry the notebook computers, some notebook computers use latching structures to lock the displays on the bases thereof. The conventional latching structure has to occupy quite a large volume inside the mobile electronic device. Nowadays, the quantity of the electronic components inside the mobile electronic device is increased. Therefore, the lock position for the latching structure of the mobile electronic device is quite limited. In addition, some mobile electronic devices adopt a sliding switch to lock and release the display on the base of the mobile electronic device. However, to operate the sliding switch has to be conducted with the friction force between the user's finger and the sliding switch. Generally speaking, these kinds of sliding switches used in the mobile electronic devices are inconvenient to open the display from the base of the mobile electronic device for users.